My House of Night
by PaganPancakes
Summary: This is what it would be like if I went to the house of night  well in my head this is what happens  Read and review if you want to! You know you want to! I'm not creepy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Updated, I put the whole Night has chosen thee thing, thank you familiar stranger, I had completely forgotten about it. I left out my full name because I am terrified of stalkers. Like you. No, don't cry, move over. Okay, you. Yeah you can go ahead and cry sparkly pedophile. That's right I know its you Edward Cullen! Hehehe, I put book posters, and Half of Twin knows where I got that from!**

Chapter 1

"Hayley. Night has chosen thee, thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee, hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the house of night." The tracker said as I received my mark.

I went home uncertain how to tell my mom, but I don't have time to rearrange my hair before my mom opens the door and sees my mark. A look of shock comes and passes her face.

"Hayley, you're marked?"

"As of today, yeah." I was waiting for her reaction.

"Well I guess we need to get you to a house of night right?" Well, that's better than I thought it would go.

I nodded as I started uncontrollably coughing.

My mother left with a goodbye as I got out of the car, she said she would visit me as much as possible which I knew she would.

"You must be Hayley, I'm Zoey Redbird, the high priestess here." She looked Cherokee, which I was. I noticed how long her hair was. I think it was a vampire thing. "A high priestess is somewhat like a principle." She explained as I stood there not responding what so ever, lost in my thoughts as I normally was. "You must me angry about having to leave all of your friends and family." She was obviously trying to get me to speak.

"It's not that, I was just thinking about stuff. Nothing in particular. Um, sorry to be so rude, but are you Cherokee?" I asked her, trying to tackle one thing at a time, starting with the smallest.

"It's alright, yes I am Cherokee, are you?" I wasn't completely Cherokee, so no one really noticed.

"Yeah, I'm part Cherokee." I was trying my best not to think about what I heard about kids dying here.

"Well, I must inform you that some kids reject the change and die. I know this is probably scary-." I cut her off.

"Not really, it just adds another risk. It's not like I couldn't have died about an hour ago." I told her my opinion, I don't want to die, but there's no reason worrying if it gets nothing done. I just try to force it out of my mind.

"Well, lets just move on then. You may change your name if you would like, legally of course." She acted as though we never brought it up.

"Well, I can't choose between Delilah or Lilith. Lilith means from the night, Delilah means night. Which one do you think I should go with?" It was weird asking a high priestess about my name. But I was forcing the increased chance of death out of my mind too.

"Well, I like how you incorporated meanings. How about Delilah, but think of a nickname too." She was so nice.

"How about Delilah and Lilah for short so my name is Delilah Sv-no-yi" She looked like she recognized the Cherokee word for night.

"I like it and oh, looks like a cat has chosen you."

"Oh yeah, the cats choose you here. I want to name him Milo, if that's alright."

"Yes of course, let me show you to your room."

"Okay." I picked up Milo, my beautiful new Calico cat when Zoey stopped at an orange door.

"How do you know that cat is a boy?" Zoey seemed curious.

"I just like the name Milo, but now that I'm checking he is a boy." I did a pump fist and when the high priestess laughed I blushed.

"It's okay, I think you and your roommate will be good friends." Zoey left to do other priestess stuff I guess.

"Hello?" I knocked on the door.

"Hi!" A ordinary looking girl came out of the room. "I'm Brook." She invited me in and I put all my stuff including Milo down. I looked around the room, half of it was bare, only a bed, my old desk, and a dresser. The other half was painted with different water symbols and had some book posters.

"So did you change your name to Brook?"

"Yeah, I like water. Whats your old and new name?"

"Hayley was my old one but now I'm Delilah Sv-no-yi or just Lilah."

"Cool, oh our full moon ritual is tonight! It's fun, and that's how you can find out if you have an affinity, this will be my fist one too!" 

"Affinity?"

She explained affinities were gifts by the goddess of night, you could have them for several things. The drama teacher had one for acting, Zoey had one for all five of the elements, and they were other one's too. She explained almost everything so I didn't expect to learn so much in my first Vamp Sociology class but I did. It turned out we had the exact same schedule, which was awesome.

"Brook, Lilah? Will you come here?" Zoey wanted to see us after class. "Brook I expect you to show Lilah around, and Lilah?"

"Yes Priestess?"

"I'm the only mentor left so if you have any questions, come to me, okay?"

"Okay." 

"Hurry, don't want to be late for Drama on the first day." 

"Yes I do." I joked with Brook as we walked out. We both hated drama and when we got there we were disgusted by all the girls looking at the teacher. Honestly, he's a teacher. But that's probably just our opinions, because no other girl had a problem with it.

"Lilah, would you like to come up here?"

I don't know why but when he called me Lilah I couldn't stand it, for whatever reason. "No I wouldn't and I don't recall saying you could call me Lilah, it's Delilah."

"Well, would you like to stay after class?" Professor Night said as everyone left for their next class.

"Nope." With that I got up and left with Brook.

"Wow. What got into you?"

"I have no idea, but when he said Lilah, it made me so mad for some reason."

"Delilah Sv-no-yi." I could tell Professor Night was mad. And his pronunciation was way off.

"What?"

"The high priestess would like to see you."

"Great, and I actually liked her, unlike someone." I said it loud enough for the whole hall to hear it.

"Lilah, why did you have an outburst in Drama?"

"Two reasons. One, he called me Lilah, which makes me think he's a stalker, since I never told him about that. Two, It's drama, I was just showing off my acting skills." I noticed she couldn't help but chuckle, but Professor Night wasn't laughing.

"Well, whens the ritual?" I asked my mentor, completely ignoring the drama teacher.

"Tonight after your last class, which is fencing."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"What?" I could tell Professor Night was wondering why my mentor let me go and so I laughed all the way to the dining hall.

Everyone was looking at me and I was rushed with a bunch of what happened? Are you in trouble? Why did you do that? This was my response. "They have shiny spoons here." I then sat down with Brook and we ate lunch together all excited about the ritual. Everyone let the whole I told off the drama teacher thing go and the rest of the day flew by fast. Before I knew it I was at the ritual, while Zoey danced and Professor Night recited a poem, moving around the circle of students. Just to be me, when he passed by me I smirked at him as if I was taunting him about how I got away with it, which I was.

"Air, you sustain us and give us life. I call you to our circle." This was the cool part, and after lighting a yellow candle, she moved towards a red one. "Fire, you warm and comfort us, I call you to our circle." She moved over to the blue one. "Water, you cleans us and wash away our pain. I call you to our circle." She moved towards the green one but I didn't hear.

"Did you feel warmer when she said fire?"

"No, but I felt like I was in a river when she said water!"

"Cool!"

"We have to tell the high priestess we have affinities!"

So after the ritual was over we approached the high priestess.

"We have affinities!" Brook and I said it at the same time..

"For?" Zoey looked happy.

"I have water!"

"And I have fire!"

"That's great! Besides me no one has had an affinity on their first ritual! How would you like to help me on the next one?"

"Sure!" We were both so excited!

"Okay, well since there are more affinities to explore, how would you to like to take tomorrow off and see about the other ones?"

"Duh!" Like she even needed to ask.

"Hi!" Brook said from out of nowhere. I looked down and there was a calico just like Milo, but the cat was different of course, because Milo just jumped into my arms.

"Cool! Milo has a friend!"

"Okay is it a boy or a girl?"

I checked real quick. "Boy!"

"Sweet! Rufus!"

"No way that was my second choice for Milo!"

"Milo would be my second choice!"

"Have fun with your cats, good night." Zoey walked away from us.

We both went to sleep with our cats next to us.

"Wake up Lilah!"

"We get to take the day off!"

"Yup! Hooray!"

We got up and got dressed, we both preferred taking showers before bed, so we were good to go.

"Hello High Priestess Zoey." I said as we walked into her office.

"Call me Zoey, Lilah."

"Okay."

"First we will see if you have an acting ability, we decided everyone could have the day off while you too tested."

"Sounds unfair but since this testing is awesome, I'm cool with it!" Brook was pumped.

"Okay, go to Professor Nights room."

"Crap." I said as soon as Zoey couldn't hear me.

"Oh well, once you get enough power just catch his butt on fire."

"Can do." I replied laughing.

"So, you're going to catch my but on fire?" Professor Night said from behind us.

"Yup, and just remember to not call me Lilah." I told him as I walked into his room.

"Well, either you do have an acting ability. Or your just not good with authority."

"Well, I was two years advanced in math, and was completely capable of going to Harvard on a scholarship before I got marked, so I can't be that bad." I said turning to face him.

"Okay, well tell me your sorry and that should actually be your test."

"I'm sorry." I said in a totally believable way, until I started cracking up.

"Well, you don't." He tested Brook and she didn't either.

"Well, your off to healing, Brook and Lilah." I turned to face him and was right next to him in a second even though I was almost down the hallway from his room.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Lilah." I said and that wiped the smile off his face, for a second.

"Sorry Lilah. Won't happen again."

I was so mad that my vision got a reddish tint.

"Delilah, stop!" Brook said.

I realized Professor Night had backed up and that my hands were on fire.

"Professor Night, why did you do that?" 

"What!"

"She told you not to call her Lilah." Zoey said as she approached us. "Go off to healing girls, I will notify teachers to ask before they call you Lilah." She was gone.

"Lets go." Brook said, obviously nervous.

"Sorry about that." I told Brook as we entered healing.

"It's okay, we should talk to Zoey about how unusually mad you get when he calls you that."

"We should." I said as the nurse showed us to a kid who had a small bruise.

"Is it okay if I call you Lilah?" The nurse asked.

"Yes."

"Lilah, concentrate on the bruise, and try to heal it." I did, no luck.

"Brook, go ahead."

"Okay." Brook said as she looked at the bruise. Her hands glowed a soft blue and the bruise was gone. "Cool." Brook said as we left again, this time for archery.

"So you have water and healing, maybe I get another one too!" I said as we went to the field.

"That would be awesome!" Brook exclaimed.

"Hello girls, so Brook. You have water and healing. And so far you have fire, is it okay to call you Lilah?" Stark said. Stark was the archery teacher.

"Yes that's fine."

"Okay, Lilah, try to hit the center of that target." Start told me handing a bow and arrow over.

"Okay." I strung the bow and let it fly, I pictured the center and how my bow would hit it. And it did.

"Okay, now face away and picture it hitting that same target."

"Okay?" I did it and somehow it still hit. "Sweet!" 

"You definitely have an affinity for archery." Stark said as he gave a bow and arrow to Brook and she missed the target.

"So, we have a fire and archery, and a water and healing." I said to Brook and as we were about to go I remembered something.

"Can I try something Professor Stark?"

"As long as you won't hit Professor Night." He handed me the bow and arrow.

I concentrated and my finger caught on fire and I lit the arrow. "Sweetness!" I said as I split my other arrow in half and the fire died out.

Zoey made us preform a circle to check, although I definitely have one for fire. And Brook did have one for water. We ate our dinner and took our showers and were about to go to bed when I remembered I had to talk to Zoey. "I need to talk to Zoey about the Lilah thing, okay?" I told Brook.

"Okay. Night." She said as I left.


	2. Chapter 2

I went down to Zoey's office and she was sitting at her desk. "Hi Zoey." I said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Yes Lilah?"

"You know about the whole Lilah thing with Professor Night?"

"Yes."

"Well, last time, I was at the end of the hallway, but I was next to him in a second. I told him not to do it and when he did it again, my vision got all red, and that's when my hands were on fire I guess." I explained to the high priestess.

"Well, I think maybe we should research this tomorrow, since it is Saturday, but you don't have to."

"No, it's okay. I'll ask Brook if she wants to come too."

"Okay, good night Lilah."

"Night." I said as I turned around and walked smack into Professor Night. "Sorry." I tried to leave but he stopped me like the butt he is.

"So, red vision?" He asked. Goddess I hate him.

"That was none of your business! Don't eavesdrop on peoples conversations."

"Well, I was going to talk to the high priestess, it was an accident."

"Sure it was. Can you move?" I was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

"Maybe." I got a big smile on my face and as he realized what I was about to do, he stepped out of my way.

"Fire, works like a charm." I said as I walked back to my room.

The next day when I woke up Brook was still sleeping.

"Get out!" I whispered into Brooks ear then pulled away.

"Goddess Lilah, you know I hate ghosts!" Brook was mad.

"Sorry, do you wanna come research my awkwardly red vision with the high priestess and me?"

"Sure." I took that as an 'It's okay' and we got ready and left with our cats next to us.

"Calico's are cool!" Brook sang as we walked down the hallway.

"Calico's are awesome!" I joined in.

"I can't think of the next line!" We both sang at the same time and stated laughing.

"So, what are we talking about here?" I said as we reached the table where Zoey sat.

"What?" Brook asked.

"We're talking about making products for less money, and selling them at a higher price is what we're talking about here."

"Okay then." Brook sat down because the high priestess already had a stack of books on the table. Then Brooks 'secret' crush walked by. Adem. Not Adam, Brook corrected me, because he had an affinity for earth, and Adem, meant earth. "Hi Adem." Brook said.

"Hey Brook." Someone wasn't being subtle I thought as I looked at the expression on Adem's face. Then he walked by. I didn't know his last name if he had one, but I did know his first name was Aiolos, which was the god of wind in ancient Greece I think it was.

"Hey Lilah." He said as he walked by.

"Hey Aiolos."

"Well lets get to researching." Zoey said.

"Okay." We were embarrassed the high priestess saw us.

"Here's something!" Brook said as she pointed to a paragraph.

"_The Vision of Red. The Vision of Red is sometimes given as a gift to a vampire from the goddess. It shows them when they are about to go out of control. All vampires who have had this gift had two other gifts._" I read aloud. "Maybe Brook has it to. Think about something that makes you mad." I told Brook.

"No luck, and if I had it, what I thought of would have covered it, trust me."

"Oh well, I guess I'm the one who needs it." We all laughed.

"Lets do something else!" Brook said.

"Lets practice our amazing affinities!" I suggested and I was off to archery while she went to the nurses.

"Professor Stark?" I said as I approached him.

"Yes Lilah?"

"Can I practice?"

"Sure. I'll help." 

"Coolio." I'm such a nerd sometimes, and I didn't care until I turned around and saw Aiolos.

"Hey. Do you have an affinity for archery?" Aiolos asked, completely ignoring my nerdiness.

"Yeah. Do you?" I wondered if he could tell I was nervous.

"Don't know. Mind if I join you guys?"

"Sure."

"So, anymore outbursts in your dads class Aiolos?" Professor Stark joked.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Professor Night is my dad."

"Ah hell!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Who would have a kid with Erik? The world may never know. Like tootsie pops! Credit goes to Half of Twin for setting up the joke with the world may never know. So, yeah. I don't know the answer to that and I wrote it, sad. Oh well. I changed the rating because the hell would be like K+ but T gives a little more freedom, I'm not putting any real bad stuff, but a little more freedom so I don't have to constantly censor myself. It sucks. I can say crap now! (Sing it like the huggies I'm a big kid now. Try it. Give in to the dark side). I noticed an error in 2, I forgot to mention it was Saturday before I did the get out thing to Brook, you can re read it if you want, but that's the only thing, I fixed it, so it's Saturday at the beginning of this!**

Chapter 3

They both started laughing their butts off. I realized what I just said and that I said it aloud. "Stop laughing your f ing butts off!"

"Sorry." Professor Stark apologized.

"Lets just get to practice." I was tempted to laugh too, and it showed.

"Okay. She's right, it's okay that she likes too look at our butts as we laugh them off." Stark said, and that made me kinda mad. I strung and arrow and let it fly as it pinned him to the wall, and the look on his face got both Aiolos and I laughing.

"Good job." Stark chuckled as he pulled the arrow out of his shirt. His shirt had a big hole in it so he took it off.

"That's not creepy at all." I said and everyone laughed as he got a different shirt on.

"Lets get started." He said.

"Again with the creepiness. Maybe we should leave." I joked as went to the field.

Ii strung an arrow and it hit dead center. "Can I try? Aiolos asked.

"Sure." I handed him my weapon and he hit the target, only a couple of inches off.

"Good job Aiolos."

"I doubt your dad could do that." I laughed as I hit the center of a target to feet to the right of where we were practicing,

"Really?" Professor Night said behind me, making me jump.

"Stop that! And no you couldn't, I bet you ten dollars."

"Oh no she didn't." Aiolos said snapping his fingers. Making me laugh MY butt off.

"Are you up for the challenge?" Stark handed Professor Night his bow and arrows.

"Sure."

"Wait dad!" Aiolos went down to the target and when Professor Night looked up Aiolos lifted his shirt up and started bouncing up and down.

"Wow." I laughed, my lungs hurt. I should force Aiolos to go with me every time I practice. Then Professor Night let his arrow fly, it was heading strait for Aiolos, but he didn't notice. I used that same speed I had to get to Professor Night in the hall, and knocked out of the way right before it hit him.

"Guess you owe her ten dollars." I heard Stark say.

"Thanks." He said as we walked back.

"No problem." I looked at my arm, the arrow gave my arm a huge gash

"Crap!" Aiolos said as noticed what I was looking at, my whole arm was drenched in blood.

"It's okay." I said, feeling a little faint. I could stomach blood, but I was losing to much I guess.

"Stark!" Professor Stark ran up and seeing my arm, lifted me up and Aiolos gave him his shirt he took off from earlier, and Stark wrapped it around my arm.

"Professor Night, take Hayley too the nurse." Stark said giving me to Professor Night.

"Great." I said in a sarcastic voice as we entered a hall.

"Will you shut up?" He asked for it. I lit on fire and he dropped me, as he tried to pick me up I ran away.

"Stranger danger!" I yelled, and some kids looked at me running away from Professor Night, my arm drenched in blood, how that must of looked to them.

"Hi." Brook was practicing with the Nurse when I ran in. "Oh my goddess!" She exclaimed when she looked at my arm. Then Professor Night ran in, and Brook thought he did it I guess, because she forced a jet of water out of her hands, slamming him against the wall. I laughed and told Brook to stop.

"He didn't do it." I said laughing at him with a burn on his arm, drenched in water. Brook healed me and him.

"Who did?" She asked.

"Well, I guess he did now that you mention it, but it was accident." I told Brook the whole story, starting from when he arrived.

When we got back to our room Brook started being Brook. "So you saved Aiolos? He must be thankful." She said, in the funniest voice I could imagine. Right when Aiolos walked in to check at me.

"Good timing Brook." I laughed at her.

"So your arms okay?" Aiolos asked me, completely ignoring Brook.

"Yeah it is. Thanks to my super duper sidekick Brook." 

"So your good to do whatever?" He asked.

"No, I can't go on a killing spree or break the law in any other way."

"Dang it! That ruins our plans for tomorrow!" Brook exclaimed and I laughed.

"So, do you guys want to hang out tomorrow?" He said, not nervous because it wasn't a date, probably because he wasn't. Asking both of us would just be creepy.

"You just want to stalk my arm!" I joked.

"Maybe!" Aiolos replied.

"So sorry to break up the stalk fest, but when and where?"

"Lets hang out in the dorms after dinner." He suggested.

"Boys or girls?" I asked.

"Girls!" He responded. "The boys are too weird when a girl goes into the boys dorm."

"Okay then. I was just thinking how weird it would be if someone was stalking my arm."

"That would be weird." Brook said.

"Okay, I'll just go, seeing as how I'm not supposed to be here."

"Bye!" We both called as he shut the door.

"What are you doing?" Brook looked over at me.

"Jumping on the bed!" I said as I bounced up and down on my bed like a 3 year old.

"Okay then." Brook said as I jumped down.

The next day we both woke up and got ready for another day.

"Wanna practice affinities again?" I suggested. It was Sunday

"Sure, you run your butt off to the nurse if you get hurt, and if its another 'accident' by the drama teacher, we shall show him no mercy!"

"No we will not!" I said as we headed off, Brook to healing, me to Archery.

"I'm assuming Brook had something to do with that?" Stark asked as I entered the shed that held stuff like arrows and other equipment.

"Yup."

"So, want to practice?" He asked.

"Yeah." 

"Okay." We practiced and then I got an idea.

"You have an arrow affinity right?"

"Yes I do." Stark replied.

"Lets have a contest, who ever can get their arrow to be the last one after ten seconds wins."

"Okay, lets mark the arrows with our names so we can tell."

"Okay." We marked twenty arrows and got ready. Stark had a timer that could count down, so we put it at fifteen seconds, giving Stark five to get the thing around his neck and string his first bow.

"Go!" He said and we were off, arrows flying off, and it was almost over. I pictured my arrow knocking of all the other ones. It worked. At the last second I let an arrow fly and it hit just as the timer beeped.

"Good job." Stark said, he looked impressed.

"Thanks!" I said happy. "What time is it?" I asked him.

"Time for dinner."

"Kay, bye!"

"Bye." I left for dinner and sat down with Brook.

"So?" Brook asked me when I sat down.

"So what?"

"How did practice go?" She asked me.

"I beat Stark at a shooting competition, you?" I asked her.

"I saved someones life!"

"Now we both have! High five!" We high fived and didn't care who stared. 

"Who's life did you save?" I was curious.

"I don't know the kid, but it felt great."

"Yeah it does." We left to go to the dorm and Aiolos was waiting for us outside.

"Hi." He said as we walked in. Then he spun me around and I was like weeee! Then he looked at my arm that had been hit.

"Come on! You are doubting the awesome powers of Brook!" I told him as he looked over my arm.

"Yeah! You are." Brook said.

"Sorry." Aiolos said, releasing me. Darn it! Why did he let me go? And why is Brook speak getting into my mind? I would've said crapola. Oh wells.

Brook laughed and I looked at her, it was like she was reading my mind! "Get out of my mind!" I whispered to her as we sat down on a couch to watch a movie that was playing.

"Sorry, stop thinking about oranges!" I had told her this weird thing about me. Whenever I give someone a test like what am I thinking about now, I think about oranges. Don't know why.

I sat next to Aiolos and heard Brook let out a giggle. So I punched her. Not like a fight punch, more like a friendly punch. She punched me back and I laughed. Then Aiolos scooted next to me. I was surprised, then I realized all the people were gone.

"Well hi there." He said.

"Hi. Should I feel like your stalking my arm?" I asked him.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm only using you to get to your arm." We all laughed.

"I'm going to bed." Brook announced, then she left. As soon as she was gone, I put my head on Aiolos' shoulder. Not because I was trying to get closer, but I was tired and he was the only pillow I could see. People are good pillows. Aiolos put his arm around me. Not sure if he did it to get closer, or because people are good blankets. My feet were cold so I pulled them up on the couch, wow this probably looked like cuddling, it basically was. Then the worst of all things happened. He didn't puke, I didn't either, he didn't push me away. His dad came in. Yup.

"Hi Aiolos." Professor 'intrude on people' said from behind the couch and we jumped apart. That just screamed guilty as charged.

"Hey dad." Aiolos said.

"So, what were you two doing?" I figured out why I hated him. He had a possessive look in his eyes. And this was his son, no big deal. But I had seen him use that same look on the high priestess before.

"Um, nothing." I said as I got up. I needed to see the high priestess. "See you later." I gave Aiolos a look that said I needed to go do something. His look said I understand. So I left, it wasn't that late, and a few fledglings were still outside. I headed towards the high priestess' office. "High priestess?" I asked when I got there.

"Yes Lilah?" She questioned me.

"I think I know why I hate Professor Night." I told her, looking back to make sure he wasn't there.

"He's not here, so why?"

"It's the way he looks at you, it's like he wants to own you. I know it sounds weird-." I was cut off.

"It's okay, when we attended the house of night, we dated for awhile, and we broke up, obviously." She said, she was with Stark, everyone knew, so that was obvious.

"Oh." That explained it. "I still don't like him." 

She laughed. "It's okay."

"Bye." I said leaving the office, relieved Professor Night wasn't there. I headed to the dorm and Professor Night was still there talking to Aiolos. He turned his head when the door shut.

"You can't see me, I'm camouflaged." I said as he looked at me like I was a lunatic.

"Please don't hang out with the nutcase." He was obviously joking and Aiolos laughed.

"Nah, I like the nutcase." I was actually pretty happy when I heard him say that.

"Aw, good to hear you like your dad!" I said as a joke and when Professor Night walked towards me I ran upstairs. " See you later Aiolos!" I said as I ran into the room Brook and I shared.

"How'd it go?" Brook asked as I plopped on the bed.

"Good, until Professor Night came."

"Ooh!" Brook said like a 8 year old.

"Shut up!" I threw a pillow at her and she threw it back.

"Did you kiss?" She asked.

"No, I used him as a pillow, because people are good pillows."

"Okay, so you cuddled." 

"Basically."

"Kay. So, what are we doing?"

"Sleeping." 

"Oh, okay."

We went to bed and I got up the next day not even caring it was Monday. Was I high? We went to Vampire Sociology and had an awesome lesson. Then drama. Then Equestrian Studies, which Aiolos was in. I saw him and when we were riding horses he pulled his next to mine. "Hey beautiful." I knew I was blushing.

"Hey son of nutcase." We both laughed as we got off our horses.

"Do you want to hang out again?"

"Sure, after dinner?"

"Okay, how about we just walk around?"

"Okay." To my appreciation, the whole day went by fast. "I'm going to take a walk." I said to Brook after dinner.

"Is someone coming with you?" She asked.

"Maybe." I said as I left.

**A/N: Long chapter! Took over 6 pages. Oh, the reason it went Vamp Sociology, Drama, Equestrian Studies instead of Vamp Sociology, Drama, Lunch, was because the meeting at the beginning took up Equestrian Studies. Just clearing that up. I am writing the next chapter immediately! I love its! A romance always adds to the story. Unless its about two serial killers who kill people together, that's creepy. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I like this story. Do you? No? Oh well, it's for my enjoyment, not yours, butt hole. Romances! This story needed one, and here it is. So, yeah. I don't chase guys named Aiolos, this is just for a good story/ better story/ entertainment. The real series has a few, even a pedophile thing, so whatever. At least there's no pedophile, yet. O.o Aiolos is a weird name! It will make since! Eventually! Who should be the f ing bad guy/ girl? I'm tempted to bring Neferet into this, should I? Or should I make someone else evil? Not Erik, he's just a butt. Not an evil butt. But a butt.**

"Hey Lilah." Aiolos said as I met him outside. I just stared into his warm brown eyes smiling. He ran his fingers through my dark brown hair. He pulled his hand out of my hair and grabbed mine. We started walking around.

"So what have you been up too?" I asked him as we sat on a bench.

"Thinking about you."

"Oh, that was you at my window last night!" I exclaimed, chuckling.

"Yup." He pulled me closer to him and pulled me into a kiss. The wind started blowing around us. I pulled away.

"Do you have an air affinity?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He pulled me into deeper kiss.

"Get some!" We heard and turned to see Brook laughing at us. Leave it up to Brook to do that. We walked over to Brook, our hands locked together.

"Hi Brook." I said acting annoyed.

"I'm sorry." She pretended to sound sincere, but we all started laughing. "So, you guys a thing now? Or are you 'just friends'."

"He's my stalker." I said.

"That's not creepy what so ever."

"He watches me sleep like that pedophile Edward Cullen." I said.

"I'm not a pedophile!" He said, as if I had offended him.

"Uh huh." I said kissing him lightly.

"Yucky!" Brook acted like a 4 year old watching their parents kiss.

"Yeah, yucky." Said a voice. Every time! It was his dad!

"Fast as the wind!" I yelled, and we all ran away, leaving Professor Night completely confused. We were at the dorms.

"Night guys." Brook left.

"Wanna go to a park?" I asked Aiolos.

"Sure." We left, and it was good to be alone. After an hour Aiolos spoke up. "We should get back."

"Yeah." And we got back to a Drama teacher with a knife.

"Dad, whats the knife for?" Aiolos sounded nervous, and pulled me behind him.

"I was giving it to the high priestess, I found it on the grounds. I'm not mad."

"Okay, we're going to go to the dorms very slowly." I said, acting like he would attack any second. They both laughed.

"Night Lilah." Aiolos said as we reached the dorms.

"Night." I hugged him good night and went upstairs and fell asleep.

"It's Tuesday!" Brook shouted in my ear.

"No way!" I shouted back. We got ready when Brook asked me something.

"Is it okay if I go out tonight?"

"Out?" I said.

"With Adem."

"Ooh! Yeah it's okay, I was planning to ask Aiolos if he was busy." I told her.

"Well, lets go."

"Okay."

Vamp Sociology was awesome as usual, then the blessing of all classes drama. Not!

"Delilah, would you speak with me?" At least he called me Lilah.

"Hurry up, I don't want to be late for Equestrian Studies.

"Well, I was just thinking you and Aiolos could come over tonight. So I get to know you better before you two start, well ya know..."

"Awkward. I'll ask Aiolos I guess. But remember one very important thing."

"What?"

"Don't call me Lilah." I left with that. I wasn't late for Equestrian Studies. Which is good. "Hey your dad wanted us to go over for dinner in his professor room and what not."

"Okay, only if you want to."

"It's fine." To my disappointment every class went by fast and Aiolos was leading me to his dads professor thing. "Can we leave?" I asked him as he knocked on the door.

"It's a little late now." He said as his dad answered the door.

"Come on in."

"Did I mention I hate tit when people say that?" I said as I sat down next to Aiolos.

"Lilah, please." He whispered to me.

"Sorry, but I really do." I whispered back. During the whole dinner Aiolos and Professor Night made small talk, and I didn't eat at all. Then got to the interrogation. It wasn't really an interrogation, but oh well.

"So Delilah, how old are you?"

"Um, sixteen, like Aiolos." Aiolos squeezed my hand, he could probably tell I was uncomfortable.

"Oh, so you have an affinity for fire and archery?" I wanted to go but I had to stay for Aiolos, I hate him too right now.

"Yeah."

"Is your mom coming to visit anytime soon?"

"No!" I hadn't meant to sound that way, but oh well. She actually was stuck in Florida taking care of my sick grandma.

"Oh."

"I think we should leave, it's getting late." Aiolos came to the rescue. When we left I thought something was off.

"Do you smell that?" I asked Aiolos.

"Smell what?" He stopped.

"Something smells good. It's-." Oh goddess it was him. We had both just learned about blood lust (assuming his class is the same as mine, which it should be), and this was it. Crapola!

"Um, should we get you something to eat?" He asked nervously.

"I'm not hungry." I told him the truth.

"Um, maybe you should get some blood from the high priestess." He said.

"Yeah." I was staring at his neck. I probably looked like an animal. Crapola! Again! We finally reached the high priestess' office. She looked up and saw me staring at his neck, went to the back room and tossed me a baggie full of blood.

"You should leave Aiolos, it's a little late." The high priestess managed to get him out of there just before I tore into the bag like a deranged animal who hadn't eaten in weeks. I'm so glad she had gotten him out. "Do you want another?" The high priestess asked. I nodded. She tossed me another one and I gulped it down.

"High priestess?" I asked her, wiping off my mouth.

"Yes?"

"Isn't blood lust supposed to be later?"

"It varies."

"Okay." I left and tried to go to sleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about how I looked at Aiolos' neck. It was like he stalked my arm, and I stalked his neck. Great. I decided to go for a walk.

**A/N: You thought I was going to bite him didn't you? Tisk tisk. Nope! Maybe later. Review and tell me if I should and who should be evil! Tell me if you want me to cut off the whole me and Aiolos thing, and depending on who you are and if you're opinion matters, I might. Lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Young children beware. Of. Stalkers! Dun dun dun. Did you know Morgan Freeman is a god? What does this have to do with my story? Everything... Can I have you pants? If I get a review saying the following I will give the reviewer their pants back; Leave PaganPancakes alone! You're lucky she even preforms for you bastards. Something along those lines. Remember, the faith of your pants is in your hands. I had a conversation with your pants earlier, they're interesting pants.**

Chapter 5

The moon was out. I realized we were going to have another ritual tomorrow. How did the month pass by so fast? I kept walking, not knowing were I was going. Not even caring. Tonight was only for relaxing. Not for anything else. I thought. I waved hi to a couple of kids I knew from different classes,and moved on. Then, of all people, I bump into Aiolos. "Um, hey." What I really wanted to say was, Awkward!

"Hey, my dad. Um..." Not the only one who wanted to say awkward and run.

"Wants to kill me? It's okay, tell him I know how he feels." I joked, trying and failing to lighten the mood.

"No, well. He wants us to go over again, he has no idea what happened. And um..." This is getting ridiculous.

"What?" I was getting impatient.

"Well, he said that he was going to give us blood, like from the baggies. To try... Maybe he does know? It's okay if you-."

"I'll manage." He obviously was tired of all the fighting between me and his dad, so what ever.

"Okay. Well, its right after the ritual." At least I'll be connected to fire before I go. Then the words clicked. Fire, ritual, tomorrow. Darn it!

"I just remembered! Brook and I are helping!" I told him bye and ran off to find Brook kissing Adem. Oh sweet, sweet revenge. "Get some!" I said loud enough for a couple of other kids to hear too. "We need to talk to Zoey about tomorrow!" She realized what I was talking about, and we left for the high priestess' office. But not before she smacked me. Probably because half of the House of Night heard mine. Hehehe.

"Girls, just in time." The high priestess was about to go to Nyx's Temple.

"So, we are actually helping?" Brook squealed. Poor Brook.

"Yes." The high priestess replied.

We set up and practiced for a little while and the priestess explained what to do at the ritual.

"Shark!" Brook screamed into my ear like Jaws had grown lungs and legs and was headed strait for her.

"You have the most creative ways of getting people up don't you?" Of course she did.

"Yes I do, ritual! It's Saturday, so lets just..." Eccentric little girl.

"Harass everyone?" I suggested. That was our favorite past time... Goddess we need help.

"Okay. Lets go." We're completely normal. We actually managed to harass 100 people before we got to Professor Night.

"You're number 101." I said as we skipped around him in a circle.

"What?" Yay! We confused him! Our ultimate plan has been achieved! Not really, but oh well.

"We're harassing everyone, your the 101st person we've harassed today!" Brook explained. I was about to go look for a yellow pages or something to find a therapist.

"Okay then." We kept skipping around him, and when he finally figured out this was quit entertaining for us, he asked if we would move. The nerve of some people.

"Never!" We both yelled at the same time.

"It's time for the ritual. I have to be there!" Wow, it was. Harassing the innocent makes time go by so fast.

"Oh, so do we." We skipped to the temple and started skipping around our high priestess with the entire school staring at us. But did we care? Not one bit. After the poem thing Zoey motioned for us to take our places next to our candles. When she invoked our elements we made a big circle of the element go around the candles. Zoey did it for air, earth, and spirit. It was so cool. Then of course, to Professor Nights. Crap. Ola.

"Did you know Aiolos has an affinity for air?" Professor Night asked after he gave us both a baggie of blood.

"Yup." Wasn't that obvious? There was a breeze, we were inside, Aiolos just mentioned it was hot, and neither Professor Night or I had an air affinity.

"Crap!" I looked over and Aiolos had spilled the blood all over his shirt. Crap was right. I gulped down my baggie and tried to ignore the smell. I wasn't doing a very good job. "Lilah, do you want me to go outside?" He asked a second to late. I lunged for him.

**A/N: Hehehe. I know its a short chapter, but I've been updating a lot and I had 2 or 3 chapters over 2000 words! Meh! I have a surprise to make up for it! I give you... A random carrot!**

**RC: Hi.**

**Me: Hi. Can I have your pants?**

**RC: I don't-**

**Me: Give me your pants!**

**I'm going to have a random vegetable every chapter, just for you. Starting from this one.**

**FluroIceCream: Thanks for the advice, Could you review this one too? Idk if I really followed your advice, but since you gave me some. Here are your pants back. -Sigh- I'll take more if I need a hostage for you to give me advice.**

**Aw, one of my cats is purring and licking my arm. So sweet... Actually I won't admit to that, she's normally one of the biggest butts in the world. Hehehe, her tongue is tickling my hand. Hehehe. DSDSSFF ← That was actually something my cat made me write my pushing my hand down on my keyboard. But I'm keeping it there, none the less, because my cat is just awesome like that. ( I have 11 but they aren't all that awesome). Is it just me or is this authors note too long? Bye!**

**Me: I said give me your pants.**

**RC: I DON'T HAVE ANY PANTS!**

**Me: No need to yell. Gosh... butt hole.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Down to 3 cats again. So, as promised, the return of Random Carrot! (Promise was vegetable every chapter)**

**RC: I don't want to be here.**

**Me: I made you some pants.**

**RC: Oh, thanks. *pulls pants on***

**Me: Can I have your pants now?**

**RC: *sighs and pulls pants off* Here.**

**Me: Thank you.**

"Get off my son!" I heard Professor Night yell as he threw me off. Before either of them could say a word I was outside, running. Not knowing where to go I just kept going, and when I heard the wind pick up I forced fire from beneath my feet to jet forward. I started looking around. I had no idea where I was. There was a clearing with flowers poking out of the grass in random places. I heard a laugh.

"Welcome my child." A woman with long red hair came from behind some trees. My hands were already on fire.

"Who are you?" I asked her trying to stay calm. When I looked into her eyes they were blood colored.

"Neferet, former high priestess and the true reincarnation of Nyx." She told me with an eerie smile.

"What the?" She thought I was referring to her but then she realized what I was looking at. A wall of fire stood behind her and quickly spread to make a circle around us. She turned to me.

"You did this." She hissed.

"No I didn't, I'm not the only one in the world with a fire affinity, you nutcase!"

"You also have spirit?" She spat at me, looking down towards my hands I saw the flames lined with purple.

"Guess so." I said still looking at my hands, then I had an idea. "Spirit and Fire, come to me."

"What are you doing they're obviously there already you twit!" She saw the smile on my face and watched in horror as the flames jumped higher.

"I call upon all the elements, although I do not have an affinity for them, and most of all, I call upon Nyx to enter this circle." A flash of light came from the center of the circle and there she was.

"I am the reincarnation of Nyx! She will not punish me!" She really was a nutcase.

"Neferet, stop. I am giving you one more chance, one more to return to your Goddess." Nyx's voice sounded like everything good in the world, clashed together to make one harmony.

"No! Never, I am doing what is right! You are the one to be punished!" Black tentacles sprang from her back, but Nyx waved her hand and they fell to the ground, disappearing without a trace. Neferet turned towards the fire, decided it was worth it, and ran through the flames, disappearing into the night.

"This is not over my child." Nyx said as she looked at me. Use your powers well, and enjoy the new tattoos." She smiled and a burning sensation passed through my body and left as quickly as it came. When I reached the House of Night everyone I passed gasped. I looked down at my arms. All over my body there were tattoos the color of flames and in the shape of flames with a purple lining.

"Hayley, you too?" I saw Brook had tattoos that looked like waves all over her with a purple lining and multiple shades of blue.

"How did you get those?" We asked at the same time. I told he about Neferet and Nyx. After I was done she told me of a similar incident. But hers was with someone who called himself Kalona.

"We should tell Zoey!" I told her and we sprinted for the high priestess' office.

"Girls, your tattoos?" She looked astonished to see the new tattoos, as was expected.

"Kalona and Neferet, do you know them?" We asked her as we told our stories.

"They're back. I must find a way to destroy them once and for all, and I think you girls will have to help me." She muttered something and looked up at us. "Use your affinities and collide your elements with spirit." She told us. We turned towards each other and did as she instructed.

"Whoa." They collided to form a black shape, a bull or something similar.

"The bull of light. Good." She smiled as we stopped and the bull went away. "Were you asked to pay a debt?"

"No." I said.

"Brook?"

"No."

"Good. We need to start training you." She said. "Your pulled out of all your classes. Go to healing and archery." We turned and left for our places.

"Practice." I said as I passed Stark and grabbed a bow and arrow.

"Okay." He was staring at my tattoos.

"Okay." We began. I lit my arrow with the spirit fire and as soon as it made contact, the target exploded into a million pieces."

"Holy crap!" Stark said.

"Yeah, I'm going to Brook." I said as I ran towards the infirmary.

"Brook, combine all your affinities."

"What?"

"Just do it!" I yelled at her. Her hands had the blue glow and she called her spirit water. A big blue dome that looked like water sprang around us. The nurse tried to get in it, but could not. The shield went away.

"Cool." We both said at the same time. I told her what all mine did and that I was keeping a bow & arrows with me at all times.

"Lets go to bed its 12 P.M.." I told Brook after we trained a lot more.

**A/N: Hey, short but oh well. I wanted to stop it after just one page, but that was way too short. Vote for the vegetable for the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

I feel totally nothing for this story anymore, I'm keeping it so in case I gets the inspirationamagain (inspiration) SORRYYYYSSSS Now I'll be writing! DUN DUN DUN


End file.
